Bonus et autres points de vue
by Nienna-lo
Summary: J'ai vu que personne ne les avait encore publié, alors je me lance: ce ne sont pas mes écris, mais bien ceux de Cassandra Clare. Elle les a publié en anglais sur son blog. Des passages trop hot, des scènes vue par d'autres personnages...Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue effacé

_Hello! _

_Alors, je le re dis: rien n'est de moi, ce sont bien les écris de Cassandra Clare. _

_Profitez en bien, personnellement j'ai adoré!_

_Voici le prologue original du livre la cité des ténèbres : La coupe mortelle. Je voulais raconter quelques parties de l'histoire du point de vue de Jace, mais quand j'ai avancé dans le livre, j'ai réalisé qu'il serait préférable de voir Jace depuis la perspective de Clary. Cela le rend plus mystérieux et les personnages mystérieux sont plus amusants._

* * *

**Le Prologue effacé...**

Les marques sur sa peau racontaient l'histoire de sa vie.

Jace Wayland avait toujours été fier d'elles. La plupart des autres jeunes gens de l'enclave n'aimaient pas ses lettres noires qui les défiguraient, ils n'aimaient pas la douleur de la brûlure de la stèle quand elle coupait leur peau, Ils n'aimaient pas les cauchemars qui venaient quand des runes très puissantes étaient tatouées dans la chair de quelqu'un qui n'était pas prêt. Jace n'avait aucune compassion pour eux. C'était leur faute s'ils n'étaient pas assez forts.

Lui, avait toujours été fort. Il devait l'être. La plupart des garçons recevaient leur première marque à quinze ans. Alec avait treize ans, et c'était vraiment très jeune. Jace avait neuf ans. Son père avait appliqué la marque dans sa chair avec une stèle taillée dans de l'ivoire. Les runes épelaient son vrai non, et quelque chose d'autre.

**"Maintenant tu es un homme,"** avait dit son père. Cette nuit-là, Jace rêva de villes faites d'or et de sang, de grandes tours d'os aussi fines que des esquilles. Il avait presque dix ans et n'avait jamais vu de ville.

Cet hiver-là, son père l'emmena à Manhattan pour la première fois. La chaussée dure était très sale, les immeubles bondés trop proches les uns des autres, mais les lumières étaient brillantes et magnifiques.

Et, les rues étaient pleines de monstres. Jace les avaient seulement vus dans les manuels de son père. Des vampires dans leurs plus beaux atours, avec leur visage blanc comme du papier. Des lycanthropes avec leurs dents acérées et leur odeur de loup. Des Sorciers avec leurs yeux de chats et leurs oreilles pointues ; parfois, une queue fourchue sortait de l'ourlet de leur élégant manteau de velours.

**"Des monstres," **avait dit son père, avec dégoût. Sa bouche se courbant aux commissures. **"Mais ils saignent comme des hommes quand tu les tues."**

**"Et les démons ? Est-ce qu'ils saignent rouge ?"**

**"Certains oui. D'autres saignent un filet de sang vert comme du poison, et d'autres ont un sang couleur argent ou noir. J'ai une cicatrice ici d'un démon qui saignait un acide de la couleur du saphir."**

Jace observa la cicatrice de son père avec curiosité. "**Et avez-vous tué beaucoup de démons, père ?"**

**"Oui"** répondit son père."**Et un jour, ce sera ton tour. Tu es né pour tuer des démons, Jace. C'est dans ton sang."**

Des années plus tard, Jace voyait un démon pour la première fois, et à cet instant, son père était déjà mort depuis quelques années. Il écarta sa chemise et observa la cicatrice dont il avait écopé quand ce premier démon l'avait griffé. Quatre griffures parallèles qui couraient sur sa cage thoracique jusqu'à son épaule, là où son père avait tatoué les runes qui le rendraient rapide et fort, et le cacherait des yeux des terrestres. Rapide comme le vent, fort comme la terre, silencieux comme la forêt, invisible comme l'eau.

Jace pensa à la fille de son rêve, celle avec les boucles écarlates. Dans son rêve, elle pouvait le voir. Elle l'avait regardé avec une telle intensité, comme une prise de conscience ; comme si elle le reconnaissait, comme s'il lui était familier. Mais comment une simple humaine pouvait-elle voir à travers le charme de protection ?

Il s'était réveillé en frissonnant, il avait froid comme si sa peau était dénudée. C'était effrayant de se sentir aussi vulnérable, plus effrayant que n'importe quel démon. Il devrait demander à Hodge une rune pour se protéger des cauchemars dès le matin. Peut-être y aurait-il quelque chose là dessus dans ses livres.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour l'instant.

Il y avait eu un rapport d'activités obscures dans une boîte de nuit du centre-ville, des cadavres d'humains mous et exsangues avaient été découverts au levé du soleil. Jace haussa les épaules sous sa veste, vérifia son armement, et marqua soigneusement à l'encre ses vêtements et le métal de ses armes. Des marques qu'aucun humain ne pouvait voir... et il était content, en pensant à la fille de son rêve, la façon qu'elle avait eue de le regarder, comme s'il n'était pas différent d'elle. Dépourvues de leur magie, les marques sur son corps n'étaient que des marques, après tout, sans plus de pouvoir que les cicatrices de sa poitrine ou de ses poignets, ou la profonde cicatrice juste au-dessus de son cœur, à l'endroit où son père, meurtrier, l'avait poignardé quand il avait dix ans.

**"Jace!"**

Le son de son nom le sortit de ses songes. Ils l'appelaient depuis le corridor, Alec et Isabelle, impatients, avides de chasser et de tuer.

Balayant les cauchemars de son esprit, Jace les rejoignit.

* * *

Okay! Next time, ce sera mon passage préféré! Le Point de Vue de Jace lors de leur 1er baiser!


	2. 1er baiser PoV Jace

_Même si l'écriture de Cassie Clare n'est pas réalisée à la première personne du singulier, l'ensemble de l'histoire est quand même souvent perçue du point de vue de tel ou tel personnage et plus particulièrement de Clary qui est l'héroïne principale de la saga la cité des ténèbres. Et pour ce qui est de la scène de la serre, Mythique scène du premier baiser entre Clary et Jace, elle était à l'origine écrite du point de vue de Clary._

_Il y a peu, nous avons pu participer au tournoi des héroïnes et Cassie avait promis qu'elle nous livrerait la scène de la serre du point de vue de Jace, dans l'hypothèse où Clary sortait victorieuse de son duel... Notre fringante petite rousse ayant brillamment remporté la partie en finale contre sa copine Tessa, Cassie a tenu sa promesse.  
Après une traduction épique, voici la scène de la serre vue par les yeux de Jace avec tous les sentiments qui l'ont animé durant ce beau passage..._

* * *

Les cloches de l'institut se mirent à résonner, comme une pulsation lourde et profonde au cœur de la nuit.  
Jace reposa son couteau. C'était un petit couteau de poche pratique, avec un manche en os, celui qu'Alec lui avait donné lorsqu'ils étaient devenus parabatai. Il l'utilisait si souvent que la marque de ses doigts s'était imprimée sur le manche.

**"Minuit",** dit-il. Il pouvait sentir Clary à côté de lui, assise au milieu des restes de leur pique-nique, sa respiration douce dans l'air frais au parfum de verdure de la serre.

Il ne la regarda pas directement, mais au-delà, droit devant lui vers les bourgeons brillants encore fermés de la fleur de minuit. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il ne voulait pas la regarder.

Il se rappelait de la première fois qu'il avait vu l'éclosion de cette fleur, pendant la classe d'horticulture, assis sur un banc de pierre avec Izzy et Alec à ses côtés, et Hodges les doigts posés sur la tige de la fleur - il les avait réveillés vers minuit pour leur montrer la merveille, une plante qui normalement ne pousse qu'à Idris - et se souvint d'avoir retenu son souffle dans l'air hivernal de minuit, à la vue de quelque chose d'aussi surprenant que magnifique.  
Alec et Isabelle avait été intéressés, certes, mais pas saisi par une telle beauté comme lui l'avait été. Dès qu'il entendit la cloche résonner, il fut immédiatement pris d'inquiétude à l'idée que Clary puisse être juste intéressée ou même contente, mais pas éblouie. Il voulait qu'elle éprouve le même sentiment que lui au sujet de la fleur de minuit, mais il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

Un son échappa de ses lèvres, un délicat **"Oh!" **La fleur était en train d'éclore : de s'ouvrir comme la naissance d'une étoile, son pollen scintillant et ses pétales blanc et or. **"Elles fleurissent chaque nuits?"**  
Une vague de soulagement envahit Jace. Les yeux verts de Clary brillaient, fixés sur la fleur. Elle tordait ses doigts machinalement. Il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait ça quand elle voulait avoir un stylo ou un crayon pour immortaliser l'instant, fixer une image qu'elle avait devant elle. Parfois, il souhaitait voir les choses comme elle les voyait: voir le monde comme une toile qu'on peut capturer avec de la peinture, des craies ou de l'aquarelle.  
Lorsqu'elle le regardait de cette façon, il se sentait rougir; un sentiment si étrange qu'il le reconnaissait à peine. Jace Wayland ne rougit jamais.

**"Joyeux anniversaire Clarissa Fray,**" Dit-il. Les lèvres de Clary s'étirèrent en un sourire.**"J'ai quelque chose pour toi."** Il fouilla un instant dans sa poche, sans qu'elle ne le remarque, puis plaça la pierre de Runes au creux de sa main, il prit conscience de combien ses doigts étaient petits à côté des siens - délicats et fort à la fois, durcis par des heures passées à tenir des stylos et des pinceaux jusqu'à former des callosités qui avait chatouillé le bout de ses doigts. Il se demandait si le contact de sa peau faisait accélérer son pouls comme c'était le cas pour lui quand il la touchait.

Apparemment non, parce qu'elle se recula avec pour seule expression un forme de curiosité.** " Tu sais, quand une fille demande un gros caillou, elle ne le pense pas vraiment, tu vois? je veux dire, elle ne veut pas littéralement un gros caillou!"**  
Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qui était inhabituel en soi; d'ordinaire, seul Alec ou Isabelle pouvaient le faire rire. Il avait compris que Clary était courageuse à l'instant où il l'avait vue avancer dans la pièce avec Isabelle, désarmée et pas préparée du tout, avec une sorte de bravoure qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez les terrestres, mais, de la à le faire rire... Cela le surprenait encore.

**"Très amusant, et sarcastique avec ça. Ce n'est pas exactement un caillou. Tous les chasseurs d'ombres ont une pierre de Runes. Elle t'apportera la lumière même dans les ténèbres les plus sombres de ce monde ou des autres."** C'était les mots exacts prononcés par son père lorsqu'il lui avait donné sa première pierre de Runes. _Quels autres mondes_? avait-il demandé, et pour toute réponse, son père avait juste éclaté de rire. Il y a plus de mondes à la porte de celui là que de grains de sable sur une plage.

Elle lui sourit et fit une blague au sujet des cadeaux d'anniversaire, mais il sentit qu'elle était touchée; elle mit la pierre dans sa poche avec précaution. La fleur de minuit était déjà en train de perdre ses pétales comme une pluie d'étoiles, illuminant doucement son visage.

**"Quand j'avais douze ans, je voulais un tatouage,"** dit-elle. Une mèche de ses cheveux roux tomba devant ses yeux; Jace dut réprimer l'envie de l'atteindre pour la repousser derrière son oreille.  
**"La plupart des chasseurs d'ombres ont leur première Marque à l'âge de douze ans. Je suppose que c'était dans ton sang."  
"Peut-être. Bien que je doute que les chasseurs d'ombres veuillent un tatouage de Donatello des tortues Ninja sur leur épaule gauche." **Elle sourit comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle lui parlait de chose complètement incompréhensibles pour lui, comme si elle se rappelait soudain qu'il ne connaissait pas tout ça. Cela fit jaillir un éclat de jalousie en lui. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il était jaloux au fond. De Simon, qui comprenait les références d'un monde auquel il n'avait jamais appartenu? Du monde des terrestre lui-même dans lequel elle pourrait retourner un jour, l'abandonnant à son univers de démons et de chasseurs, de cicatrices et de batailles?  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge. **"Tu voulais une tortue sur ton épaule?"**  
Elle hocha la tête et ses cheveux reprirent leur place.** "Je voulait cacher une cicatrice de varicelle."** Elle écarta la bretelle de son débardeur pour la lui montrer. **"là, tu vois?"  
**  
Il voyait : Il y avait une sorte de marque sur son épaule, une cicatrice, mais il voyait plus que ça : Il voyait la courbe de sa clavicule, la lumière qui semblait avoir saupoudré des tâches de rousseur comme une poussière d'or sur sa peau, la courbe de son épaule, son pouls à la base de sa gorge. Il voyait la forme de sa bouche, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses cils cuivrés quand elle baissait les yeux. Et il fut submergé par une vague de désir, comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il avait déjà désiré des filles avant, et été au bout de ses désirs : Il avait toujours ressenti ça comme une sorte de faim, le besoin d'un carburant dont le corps avait besoin.  
Mais, il n'avait jamais ressenti de désir comme celui là, un feu pur qui embrase les pensées, qui fait vibrer ses mains nerveusement sans vraiment les faire trembler. Il détourna aussitôt son regard.

**"Il est tard," **s'exclama-t-il. **"Nous devrions redescendre."**  
Soudain, elle le regarda bizarrement, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces yeux verts lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.  
**"Es-tu déjà sorti avec Isabelle?"** demanda-t-elle.**  
Son cœur se mit à marteler sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la question. **"Isabelle?" répéta-t-il . Isabelles? qu'a-t-elle à voir la dedans?  
**"Simon se posait la question," **poursuivit-elle, et il détestait la façon dont elle avait prononcé le nom Simon. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant : cette colère qu'elle avait fait naître en lui. Il se souvint du jour où il l'avait rejointe dans l'allée derrière le café, la façon dont il avait eu envie de la faire sortir pour l'éloigner de ce garçon aux cheveux sombres qui était toujours avec elle, et de l'entraîner dans son monde de ténèbres.

Il avait senti qu'elle appartenait au monde dans lequel il évoluait, et pas au monde des terrestres dans lequel les gens ne sont pas réels, où ils passent dans son champ de vision comme des marionnettes sur une scène. Mais cette fille, avec ses yeux verts qui l'avaient épinglé comme un papillon, elle était bien réelle. Comme une voix sortie tout droit d'un rêve qui soudain devient réalité, elle était bien réelle, perçant les défenses qu'il avait précautionneusement mises en place au fil du temps, comme une armure.  
**"La réponse est non. Il y a bien eu des moments où l'un comme l'autre, nous y avons pensé, mais, elle est presque ma sœur. Ça aurait été trop bizarre."  
"Tu veux dire qu'Isabelle et toi, vous n'avez jamais..."  
"Jamais."  
"Elle me déteste," **ajouta Clary.  
Jace ricana; comme tous les frères, il prenait un malin plaisir a voir Izzy frustrée.  
**"Tu la rends juste un peu nerveuse, parce qu'elle a toujours été la fille adulée par une foule de garçons, et maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas."  
"Mais elle est tellement belle."  
"Tout comme toi",** répondit Jace du tac au tac. L'expression de Clary changea. Il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. C'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'il disait à une fille qu'elle était belle, et il ne pouvait se souvenir d'un jour où il l'ait dit sans arrière pensée. Là, c'était sorti tout seul et ça lui donnait l'impression d'être à la salle d'entraînement, en train de lancer des couteaux sur des cibles, distribuer des coups de pieds et coups de poings et se battre contre des ombres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sang et épuisé, sa peau couverte de plaie béantes, écorché vif, ça, c'était des sensations qu'il connaissait.  
Elle le regarda juste calmement et l'image de la salle d'entraînement l'envahit à nouveau avec son cortège de peines et de douleurs.

**"Nous devrions peut-être descendre"**, répéta-t-il.  
**"Très bien.**" Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait au son de sa voix. Même sa capacité à cerner les gens semblait l'avoir quitté et il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
Le clair de lune filtrait à travers les vitres de la serre pendant qu'ils commençaient à partir, Clary marchait juste devant lui. Quelque chose se mit à bouger une peu plus loin, un éclat blanc de lumière, elle s'arrêta net et se retourna brusquement pour se se retrouver dans le berceau de ses bras. Sa peau était chaude, douce et si délicate, alors, il l'embrassa.

Il en fut étonné lui même, jamais son corps ne se permettait de faire des choses sans son consentement. C'était son instrument, tout comme son piano, et il en avait toujours eu le parfait contrôle. Mais elle avait la saveur sucrée de la pomme et du cuivre et son corps dans ses bras tremblait. Elle était si petite, il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir, il était perdu. Il comprit alors, pourquoi les baisers dans les films étaient filmés de cette façon, avec la camera qui tourne sans fin autour du couple. Et comme si le sol n'était plus stable sous ses pieds, il s'accrocha à elle comme si elle pouvait le porter.  
Avec ses paumes douces posées sur son dos, il pouvait sentir sa respiration contre lui; un soupir au milieu du baiser. Les doigts fins de Clary couraient dans ses cheveux, sur son cou, s'entortillant doucement à ses mèches, et il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu la fleur de minuit, de ce qu'il avait pensé : Voici quelque chose de si beau, de trop beau pour être vrai.  
Il entendit le bruit du vent un peu avant elle, il était habitué à l'entendre. Il se recula de Clary et vit Hugo, perché tout prés, au creux d'un cyprès nain. Ses bras enlaçaient toujours Clary, son corps léger pressé tout contre le sien. Ses yeux étaient à demis clos.

**"Ne crains rien, mais nous avons de la visite,"** murmura-t-il. **"Si Hugo est là, Hodge n'est surement pas loin. Nous devrions y aller."**  
Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux verts et prit un air amusé. Cela piqua un peu son égo. Après un tel baiser, n'aurait-elle pas dû s'évanouir? Au lieu de ça, elle souriait. Elle voulait savoir si Hodge les espionnait. Il la rassura, mais il sentit son rire délicat vibrer sur leurs doigts entremêlés pendant qu'ils descendaient la volée de marche... Mais comment diable leurs mains s'étaient elle jointes?

Et il comprit.

Il comprit pourquoi les gens se donnaient la main ; Il s'était toujours dit que c'était une question de propriété... Histoire de dire il ou elle est à moi. Mais en fait, c'était juste pour maintenir le contact, pour se parler sans un mot. C'était une manière de dire reste avec moi, ne t'en vas pas.

Il voulait qu'elle vienne dans sa chambre. Mais sans arrières pensées... Aucune fille n'était entrée dans sa chambre sans arrières pensées. C'était son espace privé, son sanctuaire. Pourtant, il voulait Clary dans cet espace. Il voulait qu'elle le voit comme il était vraiment, pas l'image qu'il donnait aux autres. Il voulait s'allonger près d'elle dans son lit et la sentir se blottir tout contre lui. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, sentir son souffle dans la nuit; Il voulait la voir comme personne ne l'avait vu avant : vulnérable et endormie. La voir, mais aussi qu'elle le voit lui.

Alors, lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa porte et qu'elle le remercia pour son pique-nique d'anniversaire, il ne put se résoudre à libérer sa main. "**Tu as vraiment envie de dormir?"**  
Elle souleva la tête et il put constater que ses lèvres portaient encore la marque de son baiser : un éclat rosé comme la teinte des œillets de la serre ; son estomac se serra. _Par l'Ange,_ pensa-t-il, _Je suis complètement..._  
**"Tu n'est pas fatigué?"** demanda-t-elle interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Il avait une boule au creux de son estomac, une sorte de tension nerveuse. Il voulait la ramener contre lui, pour lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait : son admiration, son savoir, sa dévotion, ses besoins. **"Je n'ai jamais été aussi éveillé."**  
Elle souleva le menton dans un mouvement rapide et irréfléchi, et il se pencha, caressant son visage de sa main libre. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser ici, où il y avait trop de passage et où il était si facile d'être interrompu... Mais il ne pouvait pas se priver de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne, si douce. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, il se pencha davantage et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.  
_Je suis complètement..._  
C'est à ce moment précis que Simon ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et sortit dans le hall. Clary s'écarta vivement de Jace, détournant la tête, il en éprouva une cuisante douleur comme un pansement qu'on arrache brutalement de la peau.  
_  
Je suis complètement fichu! _

* * *

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai tellement adoré!

Le prochain Bonus est sur Alexandre et Magnus^^


	3. 1er baiser Alec et Magnus

_Pour fêter ses 30 000 followers sur twitter, Cassie avait fait un sondage pour savoir quel couple elle allait mettre à l'honneur dans un bonus spécial qu'elle voulait nous offrir._

C'est le couple Magnus Alec qui a remporté un maximum de suffrages. Cela vous étonne ?

Cassie a profité de ses 30 heures d'avion vers l'Australie pour écrire cette scène.

L'histoire se passe pendant la coupe mortelle après que Magnus ait sauvé Alec.

* * *

Debout devant la cage d'escalier de la maison de Magnus, Alec fixait le nom écrit sur le mur, sous la sonnette.

BANE. _Ce nom n'allait pas vraiment à Magnus,_ pensa-t-il, pas à présent qu'il le connaissait. Si on peut dire connaître d'une personne chez qui on est venu à une fête, une fois, et qui ensuite vous a sauvé la vie mais ne s'est pas attardé pour être remercié. Mais le nom de Magnus Bane, lui fit penser à quelqu'un de prestigieux, avec de larges épaules et une robe traditionnelle de sorcier, qui tombait flamboyante et lumineuse. Mais ça ne collait pas à Magnus lui-même, il ressemblait plus au croisement d'une panthère et d'un elfe dément.

Alec prit une profonde respiration et se lança. Il n'était pas venu aussi loin, pour reculer maintenant. L'ampoule nue bougeant au-dessus de sa tête, projetait des ombres discrètes lorsqu'il atteint la sonnette et la pressa.  
Un instant plus tard une voix raisonna dans la cage d'escalier. **"Qui appelle le grand Sorcier ?"  
"Euh," **dit Alec. **"C'est moi. Je veux dire, Alec. Alec Lightwood."**  
Il y eut un étrange silence, comme si le vestibule lui-même était surpris. Puis un ping, et une deuxième porte s'ouvrit, lui révélant le palier. Il grimpa les vieilles marches dans la pénombre. Il y avait comme une odeur de Pizza et de Poussière. Le second escalier était éclairé, la porte au bout était ouverte et Magnus Bane était appuyé dans l'entrée.

En comparaison de la première fois où il l'avait vu, il avait l'air presque normal. Ces cheveux noirs toujours dressés en pointes, il paraissait endormi ; et son visage était jeune malgré ses yeux de chat. Il portait un t-shirt noir avec les mots 'Un million de Dollars' écrits en travers de sa poitrine avec des sequins, et un jean qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, si bas qu'Alec regarda ailleurs. Il baissa les yeux vers ses propres chaussures... Qui était d'un ennui.  
**"Alexander Lightwood, "**dit Magnus. Il avait juste quelques traces d'un accent, Alec n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, le son harmonieux de ses voyelles peut-être. "**Que me vaut ce plaisir ?"  
**  
Alec regarda derrière Magnus.**"Avez-vous... de la compagnie ?"**  
Magnus croisa ses bras, ce qui mit en valeur ses biceps, et il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte. **"Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir ?"**

**"J'espérais pouvoir entrer et discuter avec vous."  
"Hum." **Les yeux de Magnus le considérèrent de haut en bas. Ils brillaient vraiment dans la nuit comme ceux d'un chat. **"Bon, très bien alors."** Il se tourna brusquement et disparut dans l'appartement. Alec le suivit.

Le loft avait l'air différent sans tous ces corps en mouvement à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas... Ordinaire, mais représentait un espace dans lequel quelqu'un pouvait vivre. Comme beaucoup de lofts, il y avait une grande pièce centrale séparée en "pièces" par des fournitures assemblées. Il y avait une collection de sofa disposée en carré et des tables sur leur droite, vers lesquels Magnus appelait Alec d'un geste.  
Alec pris place dans un canapé en velours doré avec d'élégantes fioritures sur les accoudoirs.  
**"Voudrais-tu du thé ?"**demanda Magnus, ses longues jambes tendues devant lui.

Alec hocha la tête. Il se sentait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Rien qui fût intéressant ou intelligent.

L'apanage des bons mots revenait à Jace. Lui était le parabatai de Jace et c'était la seule gloire qu'il voulait et dont il avait besoin : C'était comme être l'étoile noire de la supernova de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pour l'heure, c'était un endroit où Jace ne pouvait pas aller avec lui, une chose pour laquelle Jace ne serait d'aucune utilité. **"Avec plaisir".**  
Soudain, il sentit de la chaleur dans sa main droite. Il la regarda, et réalisa qu'il était en train de porter un gobelet de chez Joe, 'l'art du café". Ça sentait le Chai. Il sursauta et manqua de peu de tout renverser sur lui** "Par l'ange !"  
"J'ADORE cette expression, **" dit Magnus. **"C'est si singulier."**  
Alec le fixa.** "Avez-vous volé ce thé ?"**  
Magnus ignora la question **"Alors..."** dit-il. **"Pourquoi es-tu là ?"**  
Alec but une gorgée du thé volé. **"Je voulais vous remercier, "**dit-il, en soulevant le nez pour respirer.**"De m'avoir sauvé la vie."**

Magnus s'appuya en arrière sur ses mains, presque allongé. Son T-shirt se souleva révélant une partie de son abdomen plat ; à ce moment, Alec n'avait nulle part ailleurs où regarder. **"Tu voulais me remercier ?"  
"Vous m'avez sauvé la vie,"** répéta Alec. **"Mais je délirais et je ne suis pas certain de vous avoir vraiment remercié. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire. Donc, Merci."**

Les sourcils de Magnus disparurent sous la ligne de se cheveux. **"Eh bien... de rien ?"**  
Alec reposa son thé **" Peut-être que je devrais partir."**  
Magnus se redressa en position assise. **"Après être venu aussi loin ? Tout ce chemin jusqu'à Brooklyn ? Juste pour me dire merci ?"** Il sourit.**"Si tu partais maintenant ce serait un effort inutile." **Il tendit une main vers la joue d'Alec, son pouce effleura sa pommette. Ce contact était comme du feu laissant des étincelles dans son sillage. Alec resta pétrifié de surprise. Surpris par le geste mais aussi par l'effet que ce geste avait sur lui. Les yeux de Magnus se rétrécirent, et il laissa tomber sa main.** "Ho, ho, **"dit-il.

**"Quoi ?"** Alec avait la soudaine impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.** "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"  
"C'est juste..."** une ombre bougea derrière Magnus ; Avec une agilité fluide, le sorcier se retourna et attrapa sur le sol un petit chat gris avec un tablier de poils blancs. Le chat se blottit dans le creux de ses bras et adressa un regard inquisiteur vers Alec. À présent, deux paires d'yeux dorés le regardaient avec noirceur.

"**Pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais."  
"De la part d'un chasseur d'ombres ?"  
"De la part d'un Lightwood."  
"Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point vous connaissiez bien ma famille."  
"Je connais ta famille depuis des centaines d'années" **Magnus cherchait son visage du regard. **"Ta sœur, c'est une Lightwood. Tu..."  
"Elle a dit que vous m'aimiez bien."  
"Quoi ?"  
"Izzy, ma sœur. Elle m'a dit que vous m'aimiez bien. Que vous m'aimiez vraiment bien, bien."**

**"Que je t'aimais bien, bien ?"**

Magnus camoufla son sourire dans la fourrure du chat. **"Excuse-moi, mais il est quelle heure là ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir dit quoique ce soit à Isabelle..."  
"Jace l'a dit aussi." **Alec était franc, c'était la seule façon d'être qu'il connaissait.** "Il a dit que vous m'aimiez bien, que quand il est venu ici, quand il a sonné, vous aviez été déçu de voir que c'était lui parce que vous croyiez que c'était moi. Ça ne s'est jamais produit c'est ça ?"  
"Ça aurait dû. Oui, ça aurait pu."**  
Alec était confus. **"Non... Je veux dire Jace, il est...Jace."**

**"Il est troublant," **concéda Magnus. **"Mais tu n'es pas du tout sans subtilité. Ce qui pour un Lightwood est une véritable énigme. Ta famille m'a toujours intriguée, comme des Borgias au rabais. Mais il n'y a pas de mensonges sur ton visage. J'ai le sentiment que tout ce que tu dis est franc et direct."**

Alec se pencha en avant. **"Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?**  
Magnus cligna des paupières. **"Voilà ce que je voulais dire. C'est ce que j'appelle être Direct."**  
Alec se mâchouilla la lèvre et ne dit rien.  
**"Pourquoi voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?"**s'enquit Magnus. Il grattait la tête de Chairman Meow, ses longs doigts rabattant les oreilles du chat.** "Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas extrêmement désirable, mais c'est la façon de le demander. Il m'a semblé que tu avais comme une certitude..."**

**"C'est le cas,"**Dit Alec. **"Et je croyais que tu m'aimais bien, et que tu dirais oui, et que je pourrais essayer... Je veux dire, nous pourrions essayer..."** Il mit sa tête entre ses mains **"peut-être que c'était une erreur".**

La voix de Magnus se fit douce. **"Quelqu'un sait que tu es gay ?"**  
La tête d'Alec se releva brusquement ; il trouva qu'il respirait peut-être un peu fort, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Mais que pouvait-il faire, nier ? Alors que le fait qu'il soit là disait exactement le contraire ?  
**"Clary,"**dit-il d'une voix rauque. **"Elle l'a appris par... Par accident. Et Izzy, mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé."  
"Ni tes parents. Ni Jace ?"**Alec pensa à ce que pouvait savoir Jace, et refoula cette pensée aussitôt.  
**"Non, Non, et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Surtout pas Jace."  
"Je pense que tu pourrais le lui dire"** Magnus gratta Chairman Meow sous le menton. **"Il était en mille morceaux, comme un puzzle quand il a cru que tu allais mourir. Il tient à..."  
"Il ne devrait pas."** Alec continuait à respirer vite. Il se frotta les mains sur son jean au niveau des genoux. **"Je n'ai jamais eu de rencard,**" dit-il à voix basse.**"Jamais vraiment embrassé personne, non plus. Izzy a dit que tu m'aimais bien alors j'ai cru..."  
"Je ne voudrais pas être antipathique, mais est-ce que tu m'apprécies ? Parce que ce truc d'être Gay ne signifie pas que tu doives te jeter au cou du premier mec venu en te disant que c'est bien du moment que ce n'est pas une fille. Les sentiments sont importants aussi."**

Alec se souvint de sa chambre à l'institut, d'être en plein délire à cause du poison et de la douleur, quand Magnus y était entré. Il l'avait à peine reconnu. Il était quasi certain d'avoir crié pour ses parents, Jace, Izzy, mais sa voix ne sortait qu'en soupirs. Il se rappelait des mains de Magnus posées sur lui, ses doigts froids et doux. Il se souvint de l'emprise de la mort et d'avoir tenu le poignet de Magnus pendant des heures et des heures, même quand la douleur s'était dissipée et qu'il savait qu'il allait mieux. Il se souvint du visage de Magnus illuminé par le soleil levant, les éclats d'or du soleil étincelants dans ses yeux, et il repensa à quel point il était beau avec son élégance et son regard de chat.  
**"Oui, "**dit Alec.**"Je t'apprécie."**

Il rencontra le regard en coin de Magnus. Le sorcier l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité, d'affection et d'étonnement.** "C'est tellement curieux,"** dit Magnus."**La génétique. Tes yeux, cette couleur..."**Il s'interrompit et secoua la tête.  
**"Les Lightwoods, tu savais qu'ils n'avaient pas les yeux bleus ? Ce sont des monstres aux yeux verts, "**dit Magnus en souriant. Il reposa Chairman Meow sur le sol, et le chat avança vers Alec, et se frotta contre sa jambe. **"Monsieur Chairman t'aime bien."  
"Et c'est un bon point ?"  
"Je ne sors jamais avec quelqu'un que mon chat n'aime pas,"** dit Magnus en se levant.**" Alors disons vendredi soir ?"**

Alec fut parcouru par une énorme vague de soulagement. **"Vraiment ? Tu veux sortir avec moi ?"**  
Magnus secoua la tête.**"Tu dois arrêter de douter Alexander. Ça rend les choses difficiles."** Il sourit. Il avait un sourire comme celui de Jace. Non pas qu'ils se ressemblent, mais c'était le genre de sourire qui illumine tout le visage.**" Allez, je te raccompagne."**

Alec suivit Magnus jusqu'à la porte, sentant qu'on lui avait retiré un poids des épaules, un poids qu'il n'imaginait même pas porter. Bien entendu il aurait une excuse à trouver pour les autres, afin de justifier sa sortie de vendredi soir, un truc auquel Jace n'aurait pas envie de participer, quelque chose qui nécessite qu'il soit seul. Ou bien il pourrait prétendre être malade et se faufiler à l'extérieur à la nuit tombée. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il manqua de rentrer dans la porte. Magnus était appuyé sur son montant et le regardait à travers des yeux mi-clos qui s'agrandirent.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** demanda Alec.  
**"Jamais embrassé personne ?"** Dit Magnus**."Vraiment jamais ?"  
"Non, "** répondit Alec, en espérant que cela ne le discrédite pas comme rancard potentiel."**Jamais un vrai baiser..."  
"Viens là."** Magnus le saisit par le coude et l'attira contre lui.

Pendant un instant Alec fut complètement désorienté par la sensation d'être si près de quelqu'un, du genre de personne dont il voulait être proche depuis si longtemps. Magnus était grand et mince mais pas maigre non plus ; Son corps était fort, ses bras légèrement musclés mais puissants ; il était un peu plus grand qu'Alec, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, et ils allaient si bien ensemble. Les doigts de Magnus glissèrent sous le menton d'Alec, soulevant son visage et ils s'embrassèrent.

Alec entendit un soupir s'échapper de sa propre gorge et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec une sorte d'urgence contrôlée. _Magnus,_ pensa Alec abasourdi, _savait vraiment comment s'y prendre._ Ses lèvres étaient douces, et il entrouvrit celles d'Alec avec un certain talent, explorant sa bouche : Une symphonie de lèvres, dents, langue, chaque mouvement réveillant une terminaison nerveuse qu'Alec ignorait posséder.  
Il trouva la taille de Magnus avec ses doigts, toucha la bande de peau nue qu'il avait essayé d'éviter jusque-là, et glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Magnus. Magnus tressaillit, puis se détendit, ses mains descendant le long des bras d'Alec de sa poitrine à sa taille, trouvant les passants de ceintures de son jean dont il se servit pour l'attirer encore plus près. Sa bouche quitta celle d'Alec pour trouver sa gorge. Alec sentit la chaude pression de ses lèvres sur cette partie de peau si sensible qu'elle semblait directement connectée aux os de ses jambes. Elles étaient sur le point de céder. Juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, Magnus le laissa partir. Ses yeux brillaient autant que sa bouche.

**"À présent tu as été embrassé, "**dit-Il, en restant derrière lui, devant la porte ouverte. **"On se voit vendredi ?"**

Alec s'éclaircit la gorge.

Il était étourdi mais se sentait vivant. Son sang affluant dans ses veines comme une circulation trop rapide, tout paraissait lumineux et très coloré.

En franchissant la porte, il se retourna vers Magnus qui le regarda perplexe. Il s'avança vers lui, pour empoigner son tee-shirt et attirer le sorcier contre lui. Magnus trébucha contre lui, et Alec l'embrassa, avec force et rapidité de manière désordonnée et maladroite, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Il pressa Magnus contre lui, sa propre main entre eux, et il sentit le cœur de Magnus dérater dans sa poitrine.  
Puis il interrompit ce baiser, et recula.

**"Vendredi"** dit-il, et il laissa Magnus. Il descendit la volée de marches, le regard de Magnus posé sur lui. Le sorcier croisa les bras sur son tee-shirt, froissé à l'endroit où Alec l'avait saisi, et secoua la tête en souriant.

**"Ah les Lightwoods" **s'exclama Magnus **"Il faut toujours qu'ils aient le dernier mot."**  
Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et Alec dévala les marches deux par deux, son sang continuant de chanter dans ses oreilles comme une mélodie.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré (je sais, j'avais déjà dis ça avant, mais vous comprendrez en lisant): Le PoV de Jace dans le royaume des féés!


	4. Chez les fées PoV Jace

_Cette scène se passe pendant les pages 170/174 (en VO) de l'Epée Mortelle (City of Ashes) (La cité des cendres : nouvelle édition) dans le chapitre de la Cour des Lumières, ici du point de vue de Jace. Je lui ai même donné un nom "Parce que c'est amertume".  
Cassandra Clare_

* * *

**- Je sais que je ne laisserai pas ma sœur ici. Puisque vous n'avez rien à apprendre d'elle ou de moi, peut-être pourriez-vous consentir à la relâcher ?** dit Jace

La Reine sourit, c'était un sourire à la fois magnifique et terrible. La Reine avait ce charme inhumain que possède le Petit Peuple. Son charme ressemblait plus à la beauté d'un diamant qu'à celle d'un être humain. La Reine n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un âge particulier, elle aurait pu avoir 16 ou 45 ans. Jace pensa que certains pouvaient la trouver attirante — des gens étaient morts pour l'amour de la Reine — mais l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui était plutôt celui d'avoir bu trop vite de l'eau très froide.  
**  
- Et si je te disais que seul un baiser peut la délivrer ?**

C'est Clary qui répondit éberluée :  
**  
- Vous voulez que Jace vous embrasse ?**

Pendant que la Reine et les courtisans riaient cette sensation de froid s'intensifia dans l'estomac de Jace. Il se dit que Clary ne comprenait pas le Petit Peuple, il avait essayé de lui expliquer mais ce n'était pas évident. Quoique la Reine attende d'eux ce n'était pas un baiser de Jace qu'elle voulait. Si cela avait été le cas elle l'aurait demandé sans en faire tout un spectacle.

Ce qu'elle voulait c'était les voir se débattre, épinglés tels des papillons. Il avait souvent pensé que c'était quelque chose causé par l'immortalité, cela émoussait vos sens, vos émotions et les incontrôlables, pitoyables réactions des êtres humains étaient pour le Petit Peuple pareils à du sang pour un vampire. Quelque chose de vivant.

Quelque chose qu'ils ne possédaient pas.  
**  
- C'est une idée tout à fait charmante** dit la Reine jetant un regard vers Jace — ses yeux étaient verts comme ceux de Clary mais ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à ceux de Clary —** mais cela ne la libérera pas.**  
**  
- Je pourrais embrasser Meliorn **suggéra Isabelle en haussant les épaules.

La Reine secoua la tête doucement.  
**  
- Cela non plus. Ni aucun autre de mes courtisans.**

Isabelle leva les bras au ciel. Jace avait envie de lui demander ce à quoi elle s'attendait embrasser Meliorn ne l'aurait pas dérangée donc évidemment cela n'intéressait pas la Reine. Il se dit que c'était gentil de sa part d'avoir proposé mais Isa connaissait le Petit Peuple, elle avait déjà eu affaire à eux dans le passé et elle aurait dû savoir que ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas juste le fait de savoir la façon dont le Petit Peuple pensait se demanda Jace. Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir comment pensaient ceux qui aimaient être cruels juste pour le plaisir. Isabelle était irréfléchie et vaine parfois mais elle n'était pas cruelle.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux noirs en arrière et leur dit d'une mine renfrognée :

**- Que ce soit bien clair, il est hors de question que j'embrasse l'un d'entre vous**

**- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire **dit Simon en avançant.** S'il s'agit juste d'un baiser…**

Il s'avança vers Clary qui ne bougea pas. La glace dans l'estomac de Jace se transforma en lave, il serra ses poings pendant que Simon attrapait doucement les bras de Clary et se pencha pour la regarder. Elle posa ses mains sur la taille de Simon comme si elle l'avait déjà fait des millions de fois auparavant.

Peut-être que c'était le cas après tout. Il savait que Simon était amoureux d'elle, il l'avait su dès qu'il les avaient vus dans ce stupide café, l'autre garçon s'étouffant à moitié pour réussir à dire "Je t'aime" pendant que Clary regardait tout autour d'elle, intensément vivante, ses yeux verts regardant de tous côtés.

_"Tu ne l'intéresses pas Terrestre"_ avait-il pensé avec satisfaction, _"oublie"_. Et puis il avait été surpris d'avoir pensé cela. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il lui faire ce que pensait cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine ?

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Elle n'était plus une fille qu'il connaissait à peine, elle était Clary. Elle était cette chose dans sa vie qui avait plus d'importance que tout le reste et regarder Simon poser ses mains sur elle, là où il en avait envie le rendait malade et le remplissait d'une colère meurtrière. Le besoin de les séparer était si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

Clary se retourna pour le regarder, ses cheveux roux glissant sur son épaule. Elle avait l'air préoccupée, ce qui était encore pire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de penser que Clary puisse être désolée pour lui. Il détourna vite la tête et aperçu du coin de l'œil le regard de la Reine qui brillait de plaisir.

C'est ce qu'elle recherchait leur peine, leur désespoir.

**- Non, ce n'est pas non plus ce que je veux **dit la Reine à Simon d'une voix à la fois douce et tranchante.

Simon s'éloigna de Clary à contrecœur.

Le soulagement qui coulait dans les veines de Jace comme du sang noya ce que ses amis étaient en train de dire. Pendant un instant tout ce qui lui importa c'était de savoir qu'il n'allait pas avoir à regarder Simon embrasser Clary. Puis il se concentra sur Clary, elle était très pâle et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi elle pensait. Était-elle déçue de ne pas être embrassée par Simon ? Soulagée comme lui ? Il se rappela de Simon embrassant sa main un peu plus tôt dans la journée et repoussa brusquement cette pensée tout en continuant de fixer sa sœur. _"Regarde-moi"_ pensa-t-il _"Si tu m'aimes, regarde-moi"._

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme elle le faisait quand elle était énervée ou qu'elle avait froid mais elle ne le regarda pas.

La conversation continua autour d'eux qui allait embrasser qui, ce qu'il allait se passer. Jace sentit monter en lui un élan de rage désespéré et comme d'habitude il l'évacua avec un commentaire sarcastique.  
**  
- Et bien moi, je refuse d'embrasser le Terrestre** grommela Jace.** Je préfère encore rester ici.**

**- Pour l'éternité ? **lâcha Simon :** ça fait long, tout de même.**

Jace le regarda. _Simon était probablement quelqu'un de bien_ pensa-t-il. Il aimait Clary, voulait s'occuper d'elle et la rendre heureuse. Il serait probablement un petit ami spectaculaire. Jace savait que logiquement c'est quelque chose qu'il aurait dû vouloir pour sa sœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas regarder Simon sans avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un.  
**  
- Je le savais ! Tu as envie de m'embrasser, c'est ça ?**

**- Bien sûr que non !**

**- Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, il n'y a pas d'hétéros dans les tranchées.**

**- Athées crétin ! **dit Simon rouge de colère. **"Il n'y a pas d'athées dans les tranchées".**

C'est la Reine qui les interrompit, se penchant afin que son cou blanc et sa poitrine apparaissent au-dessus de la coupe basse de sa robe.  
**  
- Bien que tout cela soit très amusant, le baiser qui délivrera cette jeune fille est celui qu'elle désire le plus. Cela, et rien d'autre**, dit la Reine.

Simon devint tout blanc. Si le baiser qu'elle désirait n'était pas celui de Simon alors… la façon dont elle regardait Jace et dont lui la regardait répondit à cette question.

Le cœur de Jace se mit à battre plus fort, il regarda la Reine.

**- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?**

**- Et moi qui pensais te faire plaisir !** dit-elle. **Le désir va parfois de pair avec la révulsion, et il n'est pas toujours accordé comme une simple faveur à ceux qui le méritent entre tous. Étant donné que ma magie est enchaînée à mes mots, vous connaîtrez la vérité. Si elle ne désire pas ce baiser, elle ne sera pas délivrée.**

Jace se sentit rougir. Il était vaguement conscient que Simon était en train d'argumenter sur le fait que Jace et Clary étaient frère et sœur, que ce n'était pas normal mais il l'ignora. La Reine le regarda et ses yeux étaient comme la mer avant la tempête et il avait envie de lui dire "_merci Merci"._

_Et c'est ce qui était le plus dangereux_ pensa-t-il pendant qu'autour de lui ses compagnons débattaient si Clary et Jace devaient vraiment le faire et ce que chacun d'eux était prêt à faire pour s'échapper de la Cour des Lumières.

Autoriser la Reine à vous donner quelque chose que vous vouliez — que vous vouliez vraiment fort — c'était s'en remettre à elle. Il se demanda comment elle avait fait pour savoir. Comment avait-elle su que c'est ce à quoi il pensait, ce qu'il voulait, ce qui emplissait les rêves dont il se réveillait en sursaut et en sueur ? Que quand il pensait vraiment à la possibilité de ne plus jamais embrasser Clary il avait envie de mourir, envie d'avoir mal, d'être tellement blessé qu'il irait dans le grenier pour s'entraîner pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que le choix de s'évanouir d'épuisement. Il aurait des blessures au matin, des ecchymoses, des entailles, des éraflures et s'il avait pu toutes les nommer elles auraient eu toutes le même nom : Clary, Clary, Clary.

Simon continuait de parler, il était furieux.

**- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Clary, c'est un piège…**

**- Pas un piège** dit Jace qui s'étonna lui-même du calme de sa voix. **"Mais un test".**

Il regarda Clary, elle mordillait sa lèvre, la main prise dans une boucle de ses cheveux. C'était un geste qui lui était propre, tellement caractéristique que cela lui brisa le cœur.

Simon était en train d'argumenter avec Isabelle et pendant ce temps la Reine les regardait comme un chat, d'un air amusé.

Isabelle était exaspérée.  
**  
- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire de toute façon ? Ce n'est qu'un baiser.**

**- C'est juste **dit Jace.

Clary leva la tête et finalement ses grands yeux verts se posèrent sur lui. Il se déplaça vers elle et comme à chaque fois le monde autour d'eux disparut jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux deux, c'était comme s'ils se trouvaient sur la scène éclairée d'une grande salle vide. Il mit sa main sur son épaule, la retournant ainsi pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

Elle avait arrêté de mordre sa lèvre, ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux d'un vert brillant. Il pouvait ressentir la tension présente dans son propre corps, l'effort que cela lui demandait de se retenir de la plaquer contre lui et prendre cette chance aussi dangereuse, stupide et imprudente soit-elle de pouvoir l'embrasser comme il ne pensait plus qu'il aurait dans sa vie l'occasion de l'embrasser ainsi.

**- C'est juste un baiser **dit-il et il entendit la dureté de sa propre voix, se demandant si elle l'avait entendue également. Non pas que cela change quelque chose, il n'avait pas moyen de le cacher, c'était trop. Il n'avait jamais auparavant "voulu" quelque chose comme ça. Il y avait eu d'autres filles pourtant.

Parfois au milieu de la nuit, fixant les murs blancs de sa chambre il s'était demandé ce qui rendait Clary si différente. Elle était belle, mais d'autres filles l'étaient aussi. Elle était intelligente mais il y avait d'autres filles intelligentes. Elle le comprenait, riait en même temps que lui et voyait au travers des défenses qu'il avait placées afin qu'on ne voie pas ce qu'il y avait sous la surface. Il n'y avait pas de Jace Wayland plus réel que celui qu'il voyait dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait.

Mais peut-être aurait-il pu trouver ça ailleurs. Des gens tombaient amoureux, se séparaient et passaient à autre chose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il allait saisir cette chance, quoi qu'il doive à l'enfer ou au paradis par la suite.

Il se pencha, prit ses mains, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Tu peux fermer les yeux et penser à l'Angleterre si tu veux.**

Elle ferma ses yeux, ses cils cuivrés formant des lignes sur sa peau pâle et fragile.

**- Je n'ai jamais été en Angleterre** dit-elle.

La douceur et l'anxiété de sa voix le prirent de court. Il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille sans savoir si elle le voulait également et d'habitude elles en avaient plus envie que lui. Mais c'était Clary et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Il glissa ses mains par-dessus les siennes, le long du tee-shirt mouillé collant à son corps et enfin jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais elle trembla et s'appuya très légèrement contre lui, c'était la seule permission dont il avait besoin.

Il appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout le self-control qu'il s'était imposé ces dernières semaines se rua telle de l'eau se jetant contre un barrage rompu. Clary mit ses bras autour du cou de Jace et il la pressa contre lui. Elle était douce et souple mais étonnamment forte comparé à d'autres qu'il avait pu tenir dans ses bras. Il aplatit ses mains contre son dos, la rapprochant encore plus de lui. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds l'embrassant aussi férocement que lui l'embrassait. Il effleura ses lèvres avec sa langue, ouvrant sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses lèvres avaient un goût salé et doux comme l'eau des fées. Il se cramponna encore plus à elle, nouant ses mains dans ses cheveux et essayant avec sa bouche de lui dire toutes les choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à voix haute :

_- Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je m'en fiche que tu sois ma sœur. Ne sois pas avec lui, ne le désire pas, ne va pas avec lui. Sois avec moi. Désire-moi. Reste avec moi.  
Je ne sais pas comment vivre sans toi._

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille et il la plaqua contre lui, perdu dans les sensations qui tourbillonnaient au travers de ses nerfs, son sang, ses os. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait fait ou dit ensuite, cela aurait pu être quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire semblant de ne jamais avoir dit. Mais à ce moment il entendit le rire de la Reine et cela le ramena à la réalité. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard il éloigna Clary de lui décrochant ses mains de son cou et reculant. Cela lui donna l'impression de couper sa chair à vif mais il le fit.

Clary le regardait fixement, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses mains toujours vers lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Derrière eux Isabelle les regardait la bouche béante et Simon avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir.

_"C'est ma sœur" _pensa Jace. _"Ma sœur_" Mais ces mots n'avaient aucune signification, ils auraient aussi bien pu être dans une langue étrangère. Si il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'il puisse considérer Clary comme sa sœur, ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux avait explosé cette chance telle une météorite se fracassant sur la terre.

Il essaya de lire le visage de Clary — ressentait-elle la même chose ? Mais on avait juste l'impression qu'elle voulait se retourner et partir en courant._ "Je sais que tu l'as ressenti"_ lui dit-il avec ses yeux moitié triomphant, moitié amer, moitié suppliant. _"Je sais que tu l'as ressenti aussi"_. Mais il n'y avait pas de réponse sur son visage, elle mit ses bras autour d'elle comme elle le faisait souvent quand elle était contrariée et elle les serra comme si elle avait froid. Elle détourna son regard.

Jace eut l'impression de recevoir un coup-de-poing directement dans le cœur. Il se retourna brusquement vers la Reine.

**- Est-ce que c'était suffisant ? Ça vous a plu ?** demanda-t-il

La Reine lui rendit son regard, un regard secret et spécial partagé juste entre eux deux. _"Tu l'as mise en garde contre nous"_ avait l'air de dire son regard "_que nous pourrions la blesser, la briser comme une brindille. Mais toi, toi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir être touché par cela, tu es celui qui a été brisé"._

**- Cela nous a plu** dit-elle. **Mais pas autant qu'à vous deux, on dirait.**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez adoré, moi je ne me lasse pas de le relire! Le prochain chapitre concerne un certain Sebastien..un chapitre plus sombre donc!


	5. Sebastien

_Ce bonus explique comment Jonathan Morgenstern s'est emparé de l'identité de Sébastien Verlac…_

La scène se passe en France... entre la cité des cendres et la cité de verre...  
Si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 3...SPOILER!

Les mots en _**italiques **__**gras **_sont en Français dans le texte

* * *

C'était un tout petit bar, dans une rue étroite d'une ville fortifiée pleine d'ombres. Jonathan Morgenstern était assis au bar depuis au moins un quart d'heure, terminant un verre tranquillement, avant de se lever et de descendre la volée de marches en bois branlante du club. Le son de la musique semblait essayer de le repousser vers le haut alors qu'il était en train de descendre : il pouvait sentir le bois vibrer sous ses pieds.

L'endroit était rempli de corps se trémoussant et d'une épaisse fumée. C'était le genre d'endroit où les démons aimaient rôder. C'était donc le genre d'endroit que les chasseurs de démons fréquentaient.

Et l'endroit parfait pour quelqu'un qui chassait un chasseur de démons.

La fumée teintée dérivait dans l'air, diffusant ses effluves vaguement acides. Il y avait de longs miroirs tout le long des murs du club. Il pouvait se voir pendant qu'il se déplaçait à travers la pièce. Une silhouette élancée toute de noir vêtue, avec les cheveux de son père, blanc comme la neige. L'humidité était omniprésente dans le club sans air où régnait une chaleur étouffante, et son T-shirt collait à son dos en sueur. Un anneau d'argent brillait sur sa main droite alors qu'il scrutait la salle à la recherche de sa proie.

Il était là, au comptoir, comme s'il essayait de se fondre parmi les terrestres, malgré le faite qu'il soit invisible pour eux.

Un garçon. Dix-sept ans tout au plus.

Un Chasseur d'ombres.

Sébastien Verlac.

D'ordinaire, Jonathan ne manifestait aucun intérêt particulier pour les jeunes gens de son âge — s'il y avait quelque chose de plus insipide qu'un adulte, c'était un autre adolescent — mais Sébastien Verlac était différent. Jonathan l'avait choisi méticuleusement et spécifiquement. Choisit à la manière dont on pourrait choisir un costume cher et sur mesure.

Jonathan avança vers lui d'une démarche nonchalante, en prenant son temps et en détaillant le garçon. Il avait vu des photos, bien sûr, mais les gens ont toujours l'air différents en photo par rapport à la réalité. Sébastien était grand -la même taille que Jonathan, et avait le même physique élancé. Ses vêtements iraient parfaitement à Jonathan. Ses cheveux étaient sombres — Jonathan n'aurait qu'à teindre les siens, ce qui était ennuyeux, mais pas impossible. Ses yeux étaient noirs aussi, et ses traits, quoiqu'irréguliers, s'harmonisaient agréablement : il avait un charisme sympathique plutôt attirant. Il semblait facile à mettre en confiance, facile à faire sourire.

Il avait l'air un peu fou.

Jonathan s'appuya contre le comptoir. Il tourna la tête, permettant à l'autre garçon de comprendre qu'il pouvait le voir.

"_**Bonjour**_."

**« Hello, » **répondit Sébastien, en anglais, la langue d'Idris, il le prononça cependant avec un léger accent français. Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Il avait l'air très surpris d'être vu, se demandant ce que Jonathan pouvait bien être : un compagnon Chasseur d'ombres, ou un sorcier avec une marque qui n'était pas visible ?  
_  
Il va t'arriver quelque chose de mal,_ pensa Jonathan. _Et tu n'es même pas au courant._  
**  
« Je te montre la mienne, si tu me montres la tienne, » **suggéra-t-il en souriant. Il pouvait se voir sourire dans le miroir crasseux au-dessus du comptoir. Il savait que la façon dont cela éclairait son visage, le rendait presque irrésistible. Son père l'avait entraîné pendant des années à sourire comme ça, comme un être humain.

La main de Sébastien se crispa sur le bord du comptoir. ** « Je ne sais pas.. »**

Jonathan élargit davantage son sourire et tourna sa main droite sur le comptoir pour montrer la rune de double vue sur le dos de celle-ci.

Sébastien soupira de soulagement, il rayonnait de cette rencontre, comme si tous les chasseurs d'ombres étaient des bons camarades et des amis potentiels.

« **Es-tu ****aussi ****en route pour Idris ?" **Demanda Jonathan, sur un ton professionnel, comme s'il était en contact régulier avec l'Enclave. Un autre chasseur d'ombres destiné à protéger les innocents et qui n'en a jamais assez !  
**  
« En effet »**, répondit Sébastien. «** Je pars représenter l'Institut de Paris. Oh et, au fait, je suis Sébastien Verlac »**

**« Ah, un Verlac. Une ancienne bonne famille »**

Jonathan accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et la serra fermement.** « Andrew Blackthorn »,** dit-il avec aisance. **« de l'Institut de Los Angeles, mais j'ai étudié à Rome. J'avais envie de revenir en terre d'Alicante, pour profiter de la vue. »**

Il avait étudié les Blackthorn, une grande famille, et savait que les Verlac et eux n'avaient pas été dans la même ville depuis dix ans. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait aucun souci à répondre avec un nom d'emprunt : ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement attaché à son vrai nom, Jonathan, peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas le seul à le porter.

L'autre Jonathan avait été élevé dans une maison non loin de la sienne, visité par SON père. Le petit ange de son papa.  
**  
« Je n'ai pas vu d'autres chasseurs d'ombres depuis des siècles »**, poursuivit Sébastien. Il avait continué à parler, mais Jonathan avait stoppé de lui prêter attention.** « C'est drôle de te rencontrer ainsi. Ça doit être mon jour de chance. »**

**« Certainement » **murmura Jonathan. « **Bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement dû au hasard, bien sûr. Je suppose que tu as entendu parler d'un démon Eluthied qui rôderait dans cet endroit ? »**

Sébastien sourit et prit une dernière gorgée de son verre avant de le poser sur le comptoir. **« Après avoir tué cette chose, nous devrions prendre un verre pour fêter ça »**

Jonathan opina du chef et inspectant la pièce comme s'il y recherchait activement des démons. Ils se tenaient épaule contre épaule, comme des frères d'armes. C'était si facile que c'en était presque ennuyeux : tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire était de se montrer, et voilà Sébastien Verlac comme un agneau offrant sa gorge à la lame. Qui pouvait faire _confiance_ aux gens comme ça ? Voudraient être leur amis si facilement ?

Il n'avait jamais été très aimable avec d'autres personnes. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion : son père les avait tenus à l'écart, lui et l'autre Jonathan. Un enfant avec du sang de démon et un enfant avec du sang d'ange : les élever tous les deux comme ses propres enfants et voir lequel des deux rendra papa le plus fier.

L'autre garçon avait échoué à un test quand il était plus jeune et avait été renvoyé. Jonathan le savait très bien. Il avait passé tous les tests que leur père avait organisés pour lui. Peut-être les avait-il passés un peu trop bien, trop parfaitement, imperturbable dans la chambre d'isolement et avec les animaux, le fouet ou la chasse.

Parfois, Jonathan avait aperçu une ombre dans les yeux de son père, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était de la peine ou le doute.

Mais pourquoi aurait-il été triste ? Pourquoi devrait-il douter ? Jonathan n'était-il pas le parfait guerrier ? N'était-il pas tout ce que son père avait voulu créer ?

Les êtres humains étaient si déroutants.

Jonathan n'avait jamais aimé l'idée de la présence de l'autre Jonathan, le fait que Père puisse avoir un autre garçon, un garçon qui parfois le faisait sourire sans cette ombre dans ses yeux.

Une fois, Jonathan avait coupé l'un de ses mannequins au niveau des genoux pour s'exercer, et avait passé une agréable journée à l'étrangler, l'éventrer, et le découper du cou au nombril. Quand son père lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait coupé une partie des jambes, Jonathan lui avait dit qu'il voulait voir ce que ça faisait de tuer un garçon de sa propre taille.  
**  
« Je ne me souviens plus, je te prie de m'excuser »** dit Sébastien, qui était en passe de devenir agaçant avec ses bavardages.** « Combien y a-t-il de membres dans ta famille ? »**

**« Oh, nous sommes nombreux » **répondit Jonathan. **« Huit au total. J'ai quatre frères et trois sœurs ».**

Les Blackthorn étaient vraiment huit : Jonathan avait effectué des recherches approfondies. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait être — tant de gens, tout ce désordre. Jonathan avait aussi une sœur de sang, même ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Père lui avait parlé de sa mère qui s'était enfuie lorsque Jonathan était bébé. Elle était enceinte à nouveau, et inexplicablement sentimentale et malheureuse parce qu'elle s'opposait à ce que son enfant soit amélioré. Mais elle avait fui trop tard : Père avait déjà fait en sorte que Clarissa ait des pouvoirs angéliques.

Il y avait seulement quelques semaines, Père avait rencontré Clarissa pour la première fois, et lors de leur deuxième rencontre, Clarissa lui avait prouvé qu'elle savait comment utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle avait envoyé le bateau de Père au fond de l'océan.

Une fois que Père et lui auraient abattu et transformé les chasseurs d'ombres, ravagé leur fierté et leur ville, Père disait que mère, l'autre Jonathan et Clarissa viendraient vivre avec eux.

Jonathan méprisait sa mère, qui apparemment était si pathétiquement faible qu'elle avait du le fuir alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Et son seul intérêt pour l'autre Jonathan était de prouver à quel point il lui était supérieur : le vrai fils de Père, par le sang, et avec la force des démons et le chaos qui coule dans ses veines.

Mais il avait de l'intérêt pour Clarissa.

Clarissa n'avait jamais choisi de le quitter. Elle avait été enlevée et forcée à grandir au milieu des terrestres, et toutes ces choses dégoûtantes. Elle avait du toujours sentir qu'elle était différente des personnes qui l'entouraient, faite pour un tout autre dessein, le pouvoir et l'étrangetée qui crépitaient sous sa peau.

Elle devait sentir qu'il n'y avait aucune autre créature comme elle au monde.

Elle avait un ange en elle, comme l'autre Jonathan, pas du sang démoniaque comme celui qui courait dans ses propres veines. Mais Jonathan était le fils de son père avant tout : plus fort, rythmé par les feux de l'enfer. Clarissa était la vraie fille de Père aussi, et qui sait quelle mixture étrange, le sang de Père et la puissance céleste combinés, avait bien pu donner et coulait dans les veines de Clarissa ? Peut-être n'était-elle pas si différente de lui.

Cette pensée l'excitait comme il n'avait jamais été excité auparavant. Clarissa était SA sœur, elle n'appartenait à personne d'autre. Elle était à lui. Il le savait, parce que même s'il ne rêvait pas souvent — c'était une chose humaine — après que Père lui avait raconté comment sa sœur avait coulé le navire, il avait rêvé d'elle.

Jonathan avait rêvé d'une jeune fille debout dans la mer avec des cheveux semblant à de la fumée écarlate cascadant sur ses épaules, ondulant dans le vent indomptable. Tout était noir orageux, et dans la mer déchaînée, des morceaux de l'épave, qui autrefois avaient été un bateau, flottaient à l'envers. Elle les regardait avec ses yeux verts froids et n'avait pas peur.

Clarissa avait fait cela — semé la destruction comme il l'aurait fait. Dans le rêve, il était fier d'elle. Sa petite sœur.

Dans le rêve, ils riaient ensemble à toutes les belles ruines tout autour d'eux. Ils se tenaient en suspension au-dessus de la mer, rien ne pouvait leur faire du mal, car la destruction était leur élément. Clarissa laissait traîner ses mains, blanche comme un clair de lune, dans l'eau en riant. Quand elle releva ses mains dégoulinantes, elles étaient sombres, et il se rendit compte que la mer était une mer de sang.

Quand Jonathan s'était réveillé, il en en riait encore.

Quand le moment serait venu, Père avait dit qu'ils seraient réunis, tous ensemble. Jonathan devait attendre.

Mais il n'était pas très patient.

**« Tu as une mine bizarre »**, déclara Sébastien Verlac, en criant par-dessus le rythme de la musique dans les oreilles de Jonathan.

Jonathan se pencha et parla doucement et avec précision dans l'oreille de Sébastien. **« Derrière toi, Démon à Quatre heures. »**

Sébastien Verlac se retourna et le démon, sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs, s'écarta précipitamment du garçon, avec lequel elle parlait et commença à se fondre dans la foule.  
Jonathan et Sébastien le suivirent vers une porte latérale marquée en lettres usées, d'un _"__**SORTIE DE SECOURS**__"_ écrit en rouge et de blanc.

La porte débouchait sur une ruelle, que le démon descendait rapidement, ayant presque disparu de leur vue.

Jonathan sauta, se propulsa sur le mur de briques en face, et utilisa la force de son rebond pour jaillir sur la tête du démon. Il tournoya dans les airs, une épée ornée de runes à la main qu'il entendit siffler dans l'air. Le démon se figea, ses yeux fixés sur lui. Son masque de visage de jeune fille commençait déjà à s'évaporer, et Jonathan pouvait distinguer les détails derrière lui : quatre paires d'yeux, comme une araignée et une bouche, d'où sortaient des défenses, béante de surprise. Rien de tout ça ne le dégoûtait. L'ichor qui courait dans leurs veines courait aussi dans les siennes.

Non pas que cela lui inspire de la pitié, non plus. Tout en souriant à Sébastien par-dessus l'épaule du démon, il plongea son épée et éventra le démon comme il l'avait fait autrefois avec son mannequin, du cou au nombril. Un cri gargouillant envahit la ruelle alors que le démon se ratatinait sur lui-même en disparaissant, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques gouttes de sang noir sur les pierres.

**« Par l'Ange »,** murmura Sébastien Verlac.

Il fixait Jonathan couvert de sang et la distance qui les séparait. Son visage était blême. Pendant un moment, Jonathan fut presque heureux qu'il ait la présence d'esprit d'avoir peur.

Mais pas de chance. Sébastien Verlac était fou au final.

« **Tu as été incroyable ! »** s'écria Sébastien d'une voix tremblante mais impressionnée. « J**e n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un bouger aussi vite ! **_**Alors**_**, ****tu vas devoir m'apprendre ce mouvement. ****Par l'Ange ! J****e n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. »**  
**  
« Je serais ravi de t'aider »,** répondit Jonathan. « **Mais malheureusement, je dois partir bientôt. Mon père a besoin de moi, tu vois. Il a des plans. Et il ne peut tout simplement pas les exécuter sans moi. »**

Sébastien sembla ridiculement déçu. « **Oh allez, tu ne peux pas t'en aller maintenant » **dit il enjôleur.** « Chasser avec toi était tellement amusant**_**, mon pote**_**. Nous devrions recommencer ça de temps en temps »**

**« Je crains… »,** répondit Jonathan en agrippant la poignée de son arme, **«… que ce ne soit pas possible »**

Sébastien avait l'air si surpris quand il le tua. Cela fit rire Jonathan : sa lame à la main et la gorge béante de Sébastien dessous, le sang chaud qui se déversait entre ses doigts.

Il ne fallait pas que le corps de Sébastien soit retrouvé à un moment inopportun, ruinant ainsi l'ensemble du stratagème, donc Jonathan transporta le corps comme s'il aidait un ami ivre à rentrer chez lui, le long des rues.

Ils n'était pas très loin d'un petit pont qui enjambait la rivière, délicate comme en filigrane vert couleur moisissure, ou les os fragiles d'un enfant mort. Il souleva le cadavre sur le parapet et le regarda heurter les eaux noires avec un splash.

Le corps sombra sans laisser de trace, et il l'avait déjà oublié avant même qu'il n'ait totalement coulé. Il vit ces doigts recourbés s'agiter dans le courant, comme s'il était revenu à la vie et suppliait pour de l'aide ou au moins des réponses, et il pensa à son rêve — sa sœur et une mer de sang.

De l'eau avait giclé là où le corps était tombé, elle avait éclaboussé sa manche par endroits le baptisant avec un nouveau nom. Il était Sébastien maintenant.

Il se promena le long du pont vers la vieille ville, où on faisait passer des ampoules électriques pour des lanternes à gaz - jouets pour les touristes. Il se dirigea vers l'hôtel où Sébastien Verlac avait séjourné. Il l'avait analysé en détail avant de venir au bar, et savait qu'il pouvait escalader par la fenêtre afin de récupérer les biens de l'autre garçon. Et après cela, un flacon de teinture pour les cheveux pas cher et…

Un groupe de filles en robes de cocktail le dépassa, elles lui adressèrent des regards obliques, l'une d'entre elle, dans une jupe argentée échancrée dévoilant ses jambes, lui lança un regard franc et lui sourit. Il se laissa aller à ce petit jeu.

« _**Comment tu t'appelles, beau gosse ? »**_ Une autre fille lui demanda d'une voix légèrement pâteuse. « **what's you're Name handsome ? » (1)  
**

« **Sébastien, »** répondit-il doucement, sans hésiter une seule seconde. C'était celui qu'il était désormais, celui que les plans de son père l'obligeaient à être, celui qu'il avait besoin d'être pour parcourir le chemin qui conduirait à la victoire et à Clarissa. « **Sébastien Verlac. »**

Son regard se perdit vers l'horizon, et il pensa aux tours de verre d'Idris, il les vit enveloppées dans l'ombre, dans les flammes, et les ruines. Il pensait à sa sœur qui l'attendait, là-bas dans le monde.

Il sourit.

Il allait aimer être Sébastien.

* * *

(1) J'ai laissé la phrase en français et en anglais pour que cela ait plus de sens.

Le prochain bonus est un PoV de Jace et concerne la scène du Manoir, après son effondrement. Elle est plus hot que dans les livres ^^

Pour répondre aux questions il y a pour le moment 10 bonus (j'espère que Cassandra en écrira d'autre!)


	6. Le manoir PoV Jace

Merci pour vos review!

Est ce que vous souhaitez que je met un petit texte pour re situer les scènes?

Sans plus attendre...la scène du manoir PoV Jace

* * *

Plus tard, Jace se souviendrait de la manière dont le Manoir avait été détruit. La seule maison qu'il avait connue jusqu'à ses dix ans. Mais là, Il se souvint seulement de la chute par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, qu'ils dévalèrent la colline en roulant sur l'herbe et qu'il attrapa Clary et la plaqua sur le sol sous lui, la couvrit de son corps pendant que les pièces du Manoir tombaient en pluie tout autour d'eux comme de la grêle.

Il pouvait sentir sa respiration, sentir son cœur qui s'affolait. Il se souvint soudain de son faucon, La façon dont il se comportait, aveugle mais confiant, dans ses mains, la rapidité des battements de son cœur. Clary le serrait contre elle par le devant de sa chemise. Il doutait qu'elle en ait seulement conscience, son visage contre son épaule ; il avait tellement peur que son corps ne soit pas un rempart suffisant pour la protéger entièrement. Il imagina des rochers gros comme des éléphants qui tombaient sur le sol de pierre, prêt à les écraser tous les deux, à l'écraser elle. Le sol tremblait sous eux alors il se pressa davantage contre elle, comme si cela pouvait être plus efficace. Cette pensée avait quelque chose de magique, comme quand on ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir le couteau qui vient vers vous.

Le vrombissement s'essouffla. Il réalisa qu'il pouvait à nouveau entendre des petites choses : le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement de l'air dans les arbres. La voix de Clary, essoufflée.

« **Jace… Je crois que tu as perdu ta stèle quelque part. » **

Il se recula et la fixa. Elle rencontra son regard fixe. Dans le clair de lune, ses yeux verts auraient pu être noirs. Ses cheveux roux étaient couverts de poussière, son visage marbré de suie. Il pouvait distinguer son pouls sur sa gorge. Il prononça les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, encore étourdi.

« **Ça m'est égal, du moment que tu n'es pas blessée. »  
« Je vais bien. » **

Elle s'avança vers lui, et passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux ; son corps dopé à l'adrénaline était si sensible qu'il ressentit comme des étincelles au contact de sa peau.

« **Il y a de l'herbe… dans tes cheveux »** murmura-t-elle.

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans son regard. De l'inquiétude pour lui. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, dans la serre, comment il avait finalement su, compris, que la bouche de quelqu'un contre la vôtre pouvait vous couper le souffle et vous donner le tournis. Que toutes les expériences de la terre et toutes les techniques que vous connaissiez ou aviez appris, s'envolaient par la fenêtre quand vous embrassiez la bonne personne.

Ou la mauvaise.

« **Tu ne devrais pas me toucher »** dit-il.  
Elle se raidit, la paume de sa main encore sur sa joue. **« Pourquoi ****pas****? »  
« Tu sais pourquoi. Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu, n'est-ce pas? Le passé, l'Ange, nos parents. » **  
Les yeux de Clary s'assombrirent. « **J'ai vu. »  
« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé »  
« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, Jace… »**

**« Pas pour moi »** soupira-t-il avec un air angoissé. « **J'ai du sang démoniaque, Clary. Du sang de Démon. Tu comprends ça, non ? »**

Elle leva le menton. Il savait à quel point elle détestait qu'on sous-entende qu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, ou qu'elle ne savait pas, ou ne devait pas savoir quelque chose. Il aimait cette face de sa personnalité, ça le rendait fou.

« **Ça ne veut rien dire. Valentin était fou. C'était juste le discours d'un dément… »  
« Et Jocelyne ? Elle était folle ? Je sais ce que Valentin essayait de faire. Il essayait de faire des hybrides Ange/Humain, et Démon/humain. Tu es la première option Clary et je suis la dernière. Je suis en partie un monstre. Une partie de moi même incarne ce que, toute ma vie, j'ai cherché à détruire »  
« Ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne se peut pas. Ça n'a aucun sens… »  
« Mais c'est le cas »** insista-t-il._ Comment ne le comprenait-elle pas_ ? C'était tellement clair pour lui. « **Ça explique tout. »  
« Tu veux dire que ça explique pourquoi tu es un si fantastique Chasseur d'Ombres ? Pourquoi tu es loyal et courageux et honnête c'est-à-dire tout ce que les démons ne sont pas… » **  
« **Ça explique »** hésita-t-il une seconde, « **pourquoi je ressens ce que je ressens pour toi. »  
« Que veux-tu dire ? » **siffla-t-elle.  
« **Tu es ma sœur »** reprit-il, « **ma sœur, mon sang, ma famille. Je devrais vouloir te protéger… »** il butta sur les mots. « **Te**** protéger des garçons qui veulent te faire des choses que je meurs d'envie de te faire moi-même. »**  
Il l'entendit hoqueter. Elle le fixait toujours, et il aurait voulu voir de l'horreur dans son regard, une sorte de répugnance. Il n'imaginait pas avoir un jour le courage d'exprimer aussi clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne vit rien de la sorte. Il distingua juste une forme de curiosité, comme si elle examinait la carte d'une contrée inconnue.

Presque machinalement, elle laissa ses doigts glisser de sa joue vers ses lèvres, dessiner le contour de sa bouche du bout de son index, comme si elle traçait un chemin. Il y avait une question dans ses yeux. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et son corps, ce traître, répondre à ce contact.  
**  
« J'aimerais bien savoir qu'est-ce que tu voudrais me faire exactement ? »** susurra-t-elle.  
Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il s'abaissa vers elle, ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille. « **Je pourrais te le montrer. » **

Il la sentit frémir, mais malgré le frisson dans son corps, ses yeux le mettaient au défi. L'adrénaline dans son sang, mêlée au désir et à la force du désespoir, fit chanter son sang. _Je vais lui montrer,_ pensa-t-il. Une part de lui pensait qu'elle allait le repousser, mais d'autre part, il était trop fou d'elle pour avoir une pensée raisonnable: sa proximité, le fait de la sentir tout contre lui…

« **Si tu veux que je m'arrête, dis le moi tout de suite » **murmura-t-il. Mais comme elle ne répondit rien, il glissa ses lèvres sur sa tempe « **…Ou maintenant » **sa bouche trouva sa joue et la ligne de sa mâchoire et il gouta sa peau, sucrée salée, mélange de poussière et de désir. **« Ou maintenant »** elle se cambra contre lui, les doigts de Jace s'enfonçairent dans le sol. Ses gémissements le rendaient fou. Alors, il appuya sa bouche contre celle de Clary pour qu'elle ne puisse plus parler, murmurer, pour qu'elle ne lui demande pas de s'arrêter, qu'elle ne puisse pas dire « maintenant ».

Et il l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, la gouttant, mais soudain, les mains de Clary agrippèrent le dos de la chemise de Jace pour le serrer plus fort contre elle. Il était pressé contre sa poitrine et la terre s'offrit a lui quand il tomba.

Il était en train de l'embrasser comme il l'avait toujours désiré, avec un abandon sauvage total. Sa langue fouillant dans sa bouche pour chercher la sienne et s'élancer dans un délicieux duel.

Clary était tout aussi audacieuse, le gouttant autant que possible, explorant sa bouche. Il atteignit les boutons de son manteau à l'instant où elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure… Son corps tout entier fut agité d'un spasme.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne, et pendant un instant il eut peur qu'elle lui demande d'arrêter, que tout ceci était insensé, et qu'ils se détesteraient dès le lendemain. **« laisse-moi faire »**, dit elle en déboutonnant lentement son manteau pendant qu'il la regardait faire. La chemise qu'elle portait en dessous était presque transparente et il pouvait distinguer les lignes de son corps : la courbe de sa poitrine, l'échancrure de sa taille, le dessin de ses hanches. Il se sentit étourdi. Il avait déjà vu ça sur tant d'autre fille avant, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait jamais compté.

Et à présent, rien d'autre ne comptait.

Elle souleva ses bras et bascula sa tête en arrière, le suppliant du regard. « **Reviens » **murmura-t-elle. « **Embrasse moi encore. » **

Il fit un drôle de bruit, un bruit qu'il était certain de ne jamais avoir émis et il retomba tout contre elle, embrassant ses paupières, ses lèvres, sa gorge, l'endroit où son pouls palpitait… Ses mains glissèrent sous sa chemise légère et il sentit la chaleur de sa peau. Il était quasi certain que tout son sang avait quitté son cerveau lorsqu'il atteignit la fermeture de son soutien-gorge.

Ce qui était ridicule, mais à quoi bon être un chasseur d'ombres, un expert en toutes sortes de choses s'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir avec une fermeture de soutien-gorge?

Il entendit son propre soupir lorsqu'il sentit le soutien-gorge céder et sa main se poser sur le dos nu de Clary. La délicate forme de son épaule saillait sous la paume de sa main. Le petit bruit qu'elle émit fut plus érotique que la vision de n'importe laquelle des filles nues qu'il avait déjà vues.

Les mains de Clary, petites et déterminées, tirèrent sur le haut de la chemise de Jace. Il les repoussa sur ses côtes, il voulait plus de surface de peau en contact entre eux._ Alors c'était donc ça la différence,_ pensa-t-il. _C'était ça être amoureux. _Il s'était toujours enorgueilli de sa technique, son contrôle, et la façon dont les filles réagissaient à son savoir faire. Mais cela nécessitait de l'analyse et l'analyse demandait de la distance, et il n'y avait plus aucune distance entre eux à ce moment précis. Il ne voulait rien entre Clary et lui.

Ses mains trouvèrent la ceinture de son jeans, la forme de ses hanches. Il sentit les doigts de Clary courir sur son dos nu, chercher ses cicatrices et les tracer doucement. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais elle roulait ses hanches sous les siennes, le rendant chancelant et il mourait d'envie d'aller plus vite, trop vite.

Il se cala contre elle, plus près encore, aligna leur hanche, et sentit son soupir dans sa bouche. Il pensa qu'elle allait le repousser, mais au contraire, elle encercla ses jambes autour de sa taille l'attirant encore plus près. L'espace d'un instant il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« **Jace »** gémit-elle en embrassant son cou, sa clavicule. Ses mains à lui étaient sur sa taille, remontant vers sa cage thoracique. Sa peau était si douce ; elle se souleva quand sa main glissa sous son soutien-gorge, et elle embrassa la marque en forme d'étoile sur son épaule. Il était sur le point de lui demander si tout allait bien, s'il n'allait pas trop loin quand elle se recula précipitamment, avec une exclamation de surprise…

« **C'était quoi ? » **demanda Jace glacé. « **Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »  
« Non. C'était ça. » **  
Elle toucha la chaîne en argent qui pendait autour de son cou, sur laquelle était accroché un petit anneau d'argent. Il avait rebondi sur elle quand elle s'était appuyée sur Jace et elle le fixait à présent.  
Cette bague… Le métal usé avec ses formes d'étoile…. Elle connaissait cette bague. La bague des Morgenstern. C'était la même bague qui brillait au doigt de Valentin dans le rêve que l'Ange leur avait montré à tous le deux. C'était la sienne, et il l'avait donné à Jace, car elle devait se léguer de père en fils.  
« **Je suis désolé » **dit Jace en traçant la courbe de sa joue du bout du doigt, d'un air rêveur.** « J'ai oublié que je portais cette fichue bague. » **  
Soudain, le sang de Clary se glaça. « **Jace »** dit-elle doucement. **Jace, arrête. » **  
« **Arrête quoi? De porter cette bague? »  
« Non, ne me touche plus. Arrête une seconde. »**

* * *

_Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'étais frustrée que cela se termine comme ça! J'avais envie de mettre au moins la suite, parce que terminer juste comme ça c'est horrible...Alors, si vous avez envie de vous replonger dans la suite de la scène, voilà la suite (mais du PoV de Clay) qui est biensur totalement à Cassandra Clare._

* * *

Les traits de Jace se figèrent. Son expression rêveuse laissa place à un air perplexe. Pourtant, il ne répliqua pas ; sa main retomba.

**"Jace"**,reprit-elle.** "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?"**

**"De quoi tu parles ?"**  
**"Tu prétendais qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous. Que... que si on se laissait aller, on ferait beaucoup de mal autour de nous."**

**"Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. J'ai menti. Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de…"**

**"Non. Non, je ne suis pas bête à ce point. Je vois bien que oui. Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu comprenais enfin pourquoi tu éprouvais ces sentiments-là pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu entendais par là ?"**

**S**i, au fond, elle connaissait la réponse, elle devait l'entendre de sa bouche. Jace prit sa main et la porta à sa joue.

**" Tu te souviens, chez les Penhallow, quand je t'ai accusée de semer la pagaille partout où tu passes ?"**

**"Non, j'avais oublié. Merci de me le rappeler."**

Ignorant son sarcasme, Jace reprit : **"Je ne parlais pas de toi, Clary, mais de moi. Ça, c'est moi."**

Il détourna le visage**" Au moins, maintenant, je sais ce qui ne va pas chez moi. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai autant besoin de toi. Si Valentin m'a transformé en monstre, il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait fait de toi une espèce d'ange. Lucifer aimait Dieu, non ? C'est ce que prétend Milton, en tout cas."**

**"Je ne suis pas un ange. Et tu ne sais même pas ce que Valentin a fait du sang d'Ithuriel. Il a très bien pu s'en servir sur lui..."**

**" Il a dit que ce sang était pour lui et sa famille," **répliqua Jace d'un ton tranquille**. "C'est de là que viennent tes pouvoirs, Clary. D'après la reine de la Cour des Lumières, nous sommes tous les deux des expériences."**

**" Je ne suis pas un ange, Jace,** répéta-t-elle.** "J'oublie de rendre les livres à la bibliothèque. Je télécharge illégalement de la musique. Je mens à ma mère. Je suis une fille très ordinaire."**

**" Non, pas pour moi", **déclara-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il ne subsistait plus rien de son arrogance habituelle dans son attitude : elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi désarmé et cependant, cette vulnérabilité s'accompagnait d'un profond mépris pour lui-même.

**"Clary, je.."**

**"Lâche-moi !"**

**"Quoi ?""**

La flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux de Jace s'éteignit et, l'espace d'un instant, la stupéfaction se peignit sur son visage. Comme c'était dur de soutenir son regard en lui résistant ! Tout en l'observant, elle songea que, même si elle ne l'avait pas aimé, cette part d'elle qui appréciait la beauté en chaque chose - et en cela elle était bien la fille de sa mère - l'aurait quand même désiré. Mais c'était précisément parce qu'elle était la fille de sa mère que c'était impossible.  
**  
"Tu m'as très bien entendue. Laisse mes mains tranquilles."**

S'écartant de lui, elle serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Immobile, il la dévisagea d'un air furibond.

**"Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?**

**"A t'entendre, tu me désires parce que tu es mauvais. En gros, tu t'es trouvé une autre raison de te haïr. Tu te sers de moi pour te prouver que tu ne vaux rien."**

**"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !"**

**"Soit. Alors je veux entendre de ta bouche que tu n'es pas un monstre, que rien ne cloche chez toi que tu voudrais de moi même si tu n'avais pas ce sang-là dans tes veines."**

Retenant leur souffle, ils se défièrent du regard puis il se releva avec un juron. Clary l'imita en titubant un peu. Le vent cinglant lui donnait la chair de poule et elle avait l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton. De ses doigts engourdis, elle boutonna le col de son manteau en refoulant ses larmes. Pleurer n'arrangerait rien.**  
**

* * *

Voilà, là, on peux s'arrêter sans mourir d'une crise de frustration intense!

Le prochain chapitre est une lettre..la lettre qu'a écrite Jace à Clary avant de l'abandonnée et de partir combattre son père. **  
**


	7. La lettre de Jace

_Dans le tome 3 de la saga la cité des ténèbres, Jace demande à Clary de passer toute une nuit avec elle juste comme ça, en se tenant dans les bras innocemment. Mais au lieu de dormir, il la regarde, il la contemple et lui écrit une lettre avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre vers son destin. _

_Ce sont les fans de Cassandra Clare qui avaient demandé cette lettre. Finalement, elle l'a publiée dans « Barnes and Noble »._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Clary,

En dépit de tout, je ne peux me résoudre à ce que cet anneau soit perdu pour toujours, de même que je ne peux me résoudre à te quitter pour toujours.

Et bien que je n'aie pas le choix pour l'un, je peux encore faire un choix pour l'autre. Je te laisse l'anneau de notre famille car il t'appartient autant qu'à moi.

Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, le soleil se lève. Tu es endormie, je peux presque voir tes rêves derrière tes paupières agitées.

J'aimerais tant savoir à quoi tu penses. J'aimerais pouvoir me glisser dans tes rêves, voir le monde comme tu le vois. J'aimerais me voir moi-même tel que tu me vois. Mais non, peut-être que je ne veux pas voir ça. J'aurais trop peur que cela me fasse voir l'énorme mensonge que je te livre et je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je t'appartiens. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, je te laisserai le faire. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux et je m'acharnerai à te rendre heureuse.

Mon cœur me dit que c'est le plus beau et le plus grand sentiment que j'ai jamais éprouvé. Mais mon esprit sait faire la différence entre vouloir ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir et vouloir ce qu'on ne devrait pas désirer. Et je ne devrais pas te désirer.

Tout la nuit je t'ai regardé dormir, regardé le clair de lune aller et venir, projetant ses ombres sur ton visage en noir et blanc. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus beau. Je pense à la vie que nous aurions pu avoir si les choses avaient été différentes. Une vie dans laquelle cette nuit ne serait pas unique, séparée de la réalité, mais reproduite toutes les nuits, encore et encore.

Mais les choses sont ainsi et je ne peux te regarder sans penser que je t'ai poussé à m'aimer.

La vérité, personne n'ose la dire à voix haute. Je suis le seul à pouvoir m'opposer à Valentin. Je peux l'approcher comme personne ne le pourrait. Je peux prétendre vouloir le rejoindre et il me croira jusqu'à la fin. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'ai quelque chose de Sébastien, je peux le traquer jusqu'à la cachette de mon père. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Je t'ai menti la nuit dernière. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais qu'une nuit avec toi, mais je veux toutes mes nuits avec toi.

Et c'est pour cela que je dois m'enfuir par ta fenêtre maintenant, comme un lâche. Parce que si j'avais dû te le dire en face, je n'aurais jamais pu partir.

Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu dois me haïr. Je souhaite même que tu le fasse.

Aussi longtemps que je rêverai, je ne rêverai que de toi.

Jace

* * *

C'est tout mignon, n'est ce pas?

Le prochain chapitre compile des cartes postales entre Alek, sa soeur, Jace et compagnie.


	8. Cartes postales

Personnellement j'ai beaucoup ris, j'espère que vous le ferez aussi!

C'est plus clair quand il y a différents types d'écritures, mais fanfiction ne le permet pas..Il faudra vous contenter de lignes séparatrices!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Salut tout le monde !

Je souhaiterai que vous soyez là, enfin non, pas vraiment, non !

On s'amuse bien, vous n'avez qu'à regarder les pyramides !

Alec et Magnus »

* * *

« Cher Alec et Magnus,

C'est Izzy. J'ai eu votre carte.

Je suis contente que vous vous amusiez. Ici, il ne se passe rien. La mère de Clary épouse un loup garou. Je pense que vous devriez vous mariez vous aussi.

Je pense l'organiser. J'adore organiser des fêtes.

Isabelle »

* * *

« Je pense qu'un thème automnal serait bien. Magnus

Annule ! Annule ! Isabelle es tu folle ? Alec »

* * *

« Chers A et M  
Je viens juste de parler au dirigeant du Beauty Bar, parce que je vous vois définitivement vous marier devant un fond rose chaleureux, mais il pense qu'il ne peut pas accueillir plus de cinquante personnes à l'intérieur et je pensais plutôt à trois cent.  
Que penseriez vous de vous marier dans le parc? Il risque de faire froid, mais vous pourriez arriver à la cérémonie, dans un carrosse tiré par des chevaux .  
Que diriez vous de porter des couronnes de mariage?  
Isabelle »

* * *

« Cher Alec, En tant que ton meilleur ami et Parabataï, je suis offensé que tu ne m'aies pas demandé d'être ton témoin au mariage. _Et tu Brutus_

Jace

Alec, Il est vraiment remonté contre toi. Il ne s'est pas lavé les cheveux depuis trois jours. Clary »

* * *

« Jace, Il n'y a pas de mariage! Arrête Isabelle! Assieds-toi sur elle s'il le faut. Empêche-la juste de faire ce quelle est en train de faire, quoi que ce soit, si non je ne pourrai jamais revenir à la maison.

Alec »

* * *

« Cher Alec et MAgnus,  
Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment proches, mais Isabelle vient juste de me déposer une smoking en velours côtelé orange qu'elle prétendait me faire porter à votre mariage. Est-ce que c'est vrai? et dans ce cas, pourquoi orange?  
Simon. »

* * *

« Cher Alec et Magnus,

C'est la première carte de Cinq. Ne paniquez pas ou autre, mais J'ai besoin que vous m'envoyiez 150000$ pour couvrir les frais de :

1) 2 couronnes de diamants

2) 20 paons

3) 300 sucettes en chocolats qui ont la forme de vos têtes.

4) Ma robe

5) 500 livres de paillettes

6) Un cheval blanc

(plus à venir dans les autres cartes)

Isabelle »

* * *

« Chère Isabelle,  
Alec est sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de planifier notre mariage, je reviens à Manhatan, je fais exploser l'institut, je changerai Church en chat mangeur d'homme qui se déchaînera dans les rues de Manhattan en s'en prenant aux terrestres. Et je te rendrai grosse.  
Amicalement  
Magnus. »

* * *

« Cher Alec et Magnus,

Comment allez vous? tous va bien ici. Merci pour votre carte avec la photo du Taj-Mahal. ça a l'air beau. A propos de mes dernières cartes, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais peut-être un peu exagéré. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais redécorer l'appartement de Magnus gratuitement.

Izzy. »

* * *

Le prochain bonus concerne Stephen et Jace!


End file.
